The Classic
by Hitoko-sama
Summary: "What is this?" Sasuke asked looking over the dark bound book in his hand. It was old; dusty like it had been sitting on the shelf of this library for years without being touched. "Oh, that? That's a classic." "A classic?" "Yes that's right, a classic. Would you like to experience it for youself?" The book opened itself in Sasuke's hands. NARUSASU, SASUNARU. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey sexy people. As promised, I'm starting the story everyone voted for 'The Classic'. I know, we've all be waiting for this for a while and after finishing both The Solution and There's Love in My Future, I decided it was time to breathe new life into my stories by starting something completely new. (we're just gunna ignore how I started the Disconnect Between Life and Death randomly) Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy the first chapter. There will be plenty more to follow! Regular POV, focused mostly on Sasuke. **

**We kill the lights and put on a show  
It's all a lie  
But you'd never know  
The star will shine  
And then it will fall  
And you will forget it all  
"Kill the Lights" The Birthday Massacre  
-**

It was all a game. A game of footwork and reflex. The clanging of metal on metal wasn't overpowering, neither was the shakiness of breath nor the retreat of footfalls on the gym floor. The Foils were pushing and pressing together, keeping a long distance between bodies as they paced around the floor. Openings were everything. Sasuke's eyes always found them. With a few calculated moves, Sasuke pressed the thin blade forward, earning a body and then a following head shot. His opponent swore under his breath knowing that the match was already over. There was a short whistle, both boys disengaged, shaking hands when the match was over. Sasuke removed his fencing mask, letting the cool air of the gym swarm his face. They had been practicing for hours now; he was still the school's fencing champion. He was the King of the Blades.

In the raining, florescent lighting of the gym, Sasuke's raven locks tinted strangely blue. He ran a hand through his hair, noting it was damp and soft with sweat. The masks kept all the heat from the head sticking to the skin and around the scalp, wearing them for too long made his skin itch.

His opponent, Rock Lee, also removed his mask, scratching his face, sheepishly smiling. His overzealous attitude and easily spotted openings made him easy for Sasuke to pin down, but he was considered the second best on the team for his usually aggressive attacking patterns. "Next time Sasuke, I will definitely defeat you! I will do two hours of footwork a night until my movements are unreadable. And if that's not enough, four hours a night!" He practically shoved his thumb into Sasuke's bubble of existence.

"We'll see." Sasuke said, arching his back into a stretch.

Sasuke was undefeated.

No one in the school could best him.

Fencing was the sport he had been conditioned to play.

His reflexes were sharp; almost inhuman as he was able to dodge and dance around his opponent's every advance. His footwork was smooth, having no technical faults as he would launch forward, or calculatedly retreat to create openings. And his eyes; born with sharpness and acuity of the birds, he saw everything. He could calculate and maneuver, thinking out move three to six steps ahead. Opponents varied but tactics boiled down to a formula they were all taught. It was just the vantage point in which the formula was taken from that really changed the swing of matches.

When that mask went on, Sasuke was the raptor with a rapier. The Foil expert. He practiced for hours, every day, working on every technical skill, every match scenario. His abilities at this level far surpassed anyone else.

But, he was unfulfilled. What was the point of being the best when there was no one to accept the challenge?

Sasuke sighed, following the small stream of boys who were being chastised, again, for not practicing hard enough. The Uchiha knew, they all practiced, just as long, if not longer than he did. But there was only so much practice could accomplish when the skills weren't naturally bred. Sasuke was considered a genius in Fencing based upon the skills he couldn't even control. He was just naturally good.

He swung his Foil down by his side as he entered the locker room; his coach, Kakashi, patting him on the back. Silver hair flashed in his peripherals as Kakashi moved farther into the gym, rolling up the mats.

The other boys were laughing as they stripped off the hot, sticky, white uniforms. Cotton clung to the skin, but it was heavy enough to protect them from the Foil's point. Sasuke started to strip as well, taking his time. He hated being in the showers and in close contact with the others. They always horsed around in the water and hogged all the stalls. His patience for cleanliness could withstand today, as well.

Sasuke let out a soft breath, peeling his second skin of cotton from his upper body. It clung to him, like a layer of honey had been rubbed into his flesh. He would need to wash the uniform as well as himself today. He turned, as Kakashi rolled the mats into the locker room.

"Good work out there today, Sasuke." Kakashi wore mask over his mouth, for no reason in particular that Sasuke could find.

"Hn." The Uchiha nodded, standing half-naked in the locker room, tapping his fingers on the door of his locker. He was waiting for someone to emerge. As soon as one of them did, they all flooded back into the locker room; he would be free to shower in peace.

"I was thinking about what you said the other day…" Kakashi wasn't entirely straight-forward usually. He liked to prolong conversations, inserting snips of advice Sasuke knew he was never going to use. "If you stay long enough to Fence at Nationals next year, I think you'll find someone to match you. With you on the team, the other schools will also be bringing out their best."

Sasuke didn't acknowledge the words. He had heard this before. Fencing wasn't his life's passion like it was when he first started four years ago. There was no challenge, no drive for him to continue forward. He had competed in National before, winning every match. Next year would be no different for him.

Rock Lee was the first to exit, bringing the swarm with him. Sasuke removed off the rest of his uniform, grabbing a spare towel and his normal supplies before heading into the showers. "Just think about it!" Kakashi called from behind him, disappearing from his the obsidian gaze.

The water was cooling on his skin, helping to slowly and methodically remove the sweat which lingered in his pores. It cascaded; a waterfall of vigor slipping down his skin as he massaged a light scented soap into his flesh. He wondered if Naruto had stayed to walk with him after practice. The Dobe had been late again today, but detention got out a half-hour before practice was over so he could have easily left already.

Sasuke shook his head. Thinking about Naruto while he was showering was definitely too strange. He let his mind go to the other tasks he would have to finish today. Homework, done. Practice, enough for one day. Studying, do it later.

The Uchiha exited the shower, a trail a steam leaving with him. The locker room was mostly dead now, some stayed behind to get tips from Kakashi. Others were waiting on their friends so they could leave in a small pack of hormones.

Sasuke preferred his solitude when changing. It was strange to have a bunch of people in an enclosed space, awkwardly elbowing each other as they maneuvered in and out of clothing. Some of them were rowdy and would practically make a show of their bodies; scars, bruises, and the like were quite popular among them.

He shoved his uniform into a duffle bag along with his Foil and mask. He had his own just because, as it were, he didn't like it when he had to share with the others. His Foil was his and his alone. He knew its weight, the way it bended and folded, being a part of his arm. It was merely an extension of his reach.

Footfalls were heavy in the dead hallway. The building was clear of people, even most of the staff had already vacated. The clacking of his shoes on the tiles, echoing off the walls, almost made him hope that Naruto was waiting beyond the doors.

The blond was anything if not loyal.

'Oppressive' was the word that came to Sasuke's mind as he stepped out of the school. The air conditioning which had cool his body, kept the sweat from dripping out of his skin, was no longer there. His body had passed the threshold of the school grounds the moment he stepped foot through the door, letting it close with a metallic thud behind him. He straightened the strap on his shoulder, not liking the small digging the tiny, metal clip had been doing to his skin.

He had stayed later than he had intended. The sun was full in the sky; beating down in waves which bounced off the pavement and were reflected by the yellow and brown husks of grass. He wiped at his bangs. Even though he showered after practice, he felt, even after his brief walk home, he would probably need to take another one by the time the day was over. The one major drawback of summer was the heat. Konoha always was unbearably hot. It was farther inland; drying up like a desert throughout the period of June to August.

He walked across the small concrete path, intended to cut through the parking lot. He hadn't seen hide nor hair of Naruto so the blond probably already high-tailed it home. Sasuke stopped suddenly when a hooded figure emerged from behind the tree's shade. The area around the parking lot was thick with trees. The wind picked up, pushing the stiflingly hot air around Sasuke's face as the figure moved closer to him. The hoodie was orange and blue, heavy looking. As though the Dobe didn't realize it was summer and not winter. Naruto pulled back the hood and he waved his acknowledgement to Sasuke, looking sicker than a dog. His normally full and tan face, sunken. His eyes were ringed with heavy bruised-looking circles. It was like he was sporting a pair of black-eyes. Naruto coughed, softly into his elbow.

"Dobe, you didn't have to wait." Sasuke said suddenly. He was shaking his head and looking over the smaller blond. Naruto crossed his arms, a cheeky smile coming onto his face. He was only slightly sweating, a few beads dripping down from the blond spikes.

His eyes shined deeply blue in the sun as he looked up slightly to compensate for the height difference. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"

Sasuke shrugged. "You're sick."

"Dying, Teme. I'm dying." Naruto picked up his backpack from the ground, throwing one of the straps over his shoulder.

"Dramatic." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto always exaggerated.

"Anyway, you know my own death wouldn't stop me from escorting my princess home." Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke's, pulling the Uchiha closer to him, smirking all the while. Naruto knew how much he hated being called 'princess'.

For now, Sasuke would ignore it.

"You're all bundled up. It's nearly ninety degrees, Dobe. You could fry to death out here." Sasuke stopped, grabbing onto Naruto's arm. The blond shrugged, still smiling his usual smile. He must have been feeling okay if forced himself to stay outside the entire time. But, Sasuke knew, Naruto was stubbornness personified. "You're probably dehydrated, Dobe."

Naruto pulled out a huge bottle of water, about an inch still splashing around in the bottom. "It's like you think I don't know how to take care of myself, Mom." Sasuke frowned, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it, Teme. It may be as hot as Satan's asshole right now but I'm freezing my balls off."

They were about halfway through the abandoned parking lot, footfalls synchronizing together as they passed through a grove of trees to the small dirt path which lead out into the city. It was shady in the thicket. The trees swooped together, braiding branches and sharing leaves. Blocking out the sun, the shadowed sections of the path were cool and somewhat refreshing to stand under.

"Oh yeah, do you want to come over? We can watch Netflix and order take-out." Sasuke said suddenly. Naruto was smiling brightly again.

"Are you really trying to buy my companionship with Netflix? The most cardinal of sins?!" Naruto's face had brightened considerably.

"I was thinking Thai food." Sasuke ignored the blond's outburst, causing him to laugh. Naruto coughed at the end of his laughter though and Sasuke patted him on the back, relaxing the over-flexed muscles.

"Like you'd really give me a choice." It was true. Though Sasuke formed it as a question, it hadn't particularly been meant to be a question. It was more akin to a polite command.

The blond spit somewhere into the bushes and trees. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Attractive. How are you still single with traits like that?"

"Oh, eat me, Teme. Better out than in, I always say."

"Did you literally just quote Shrek?" Sasuke was smirking widely, looking at the blond. He was smiling, looking like he was about to laugh again.

"Don't hate me 'cause you ain't me, Teme."

Sasuke shook his head at the comment. "I'm pretty sure I could find better reasons to hate you, Dobe."

"Rude ass." Naruto muttered. "I thought we were supposed to pity the sick."

"Well, I also pity you because you're stupid."

"I really leave myself open for that rapier wit, don't I?" Naruto's stuck out his tongue, making a variety of obscene faces at Sasuke. The Uchiha poked the blond in the cheek, wiggling his finger into the skin, making sure it would hurt. Sasuke didn't particularly mind how slick with sweat Naruto's face was. He was sick after all. Naruto smacked his hand away.

They both continued to bicker; Naruto never really one to leave silence between them for too long. It had always been something Sasuke liked. Naruto was never put off by Sasuke's awkward conversational partner skills. Everyone always wondered why Sasuke would never fully talk to them, but with Naruto, he would speak more than he usually did in a day. Of course, Sasuke never answered anyone in the way they thought he would. He just shrug and resume whatever he was doing. Naruto, himself, couldn't actually give a straight answer either.

When they stepped back out into the sun, Sasuke remembered why he had welcomed the shady retreat. The blacktop reverberated with heat, waves scaling up to the sky and looming around every step. Sasuke was thankful he had opted out of wearing pants in favor of shorts after practice. Naruto, though, didn't even appear as though he was hot. His face was sticky pale from being sick but did not at all seem affected by the freakishly overbearing heat.

"Oh yeah, before we spot back at your place, I need to pick up a book." Naruto said suddenly. They were in the heart of town now, cars passing by them, people chattering loudly. Sasuke blinked as a bead of sweat out of his eye. If he made the stop with Naruto, that meant he could go inside where they may be air-conditioning. Of course, he was more than game.

"You actually read?"

"Excuse me, Captain Rude." Naruto said, a finger pointed at Sasuke. "I had not been informed that it was 'be a total dick' day. And if it that is in fact the case, please go lay down in the street."

"Hn. Sassy, Dobe. Very sassy."

"So are you okay with making the stop or not? Cause I can go without you, ya limp dick bastard."

"Careful, Dobe. If you keep insulting my dick, I'll mistake you for Sai." Sasuke teased smirking at the annoyed look on the blond's face. "But if it means a break from the heat, I'll definitely come with you."

"My most delicate flower." Naruto said, holding out his hand to Sasuke. The Uchiha just glared down at the blond, slapping the appendage out of the way. "Sassy Teme." Naruto mocked, sticking out his tongue.

The pavement was cracked, filled with shriveled grass and weeds, under their feet. Sunlight only beat down on them harder, seeming as though it had risen higher or was less obscured by non-existent clouds. Sasuke felt the sweat building up at the back of his neck and wiped it away, annoyed with how it tickled him. The Uchiha prayed for a breeze.

"So, has Hatake given up on giving you a hard time about Fencing?"

Sasuke scoffed. "As if. 'Another year, Sasuke, you'll find someone who's a challenge.' Spare me. I get that I'm only sixteen but I've already crushed everyone I faced. Older, younger, doesn't matter."

"You know, if we lived in the Skyrim world, you could just be regular Fence and work for the thieves' guild." (1)

Sasuke shook his head, smiling very briefly. "But we don't live in Skyrim, do we? Looks like Fencing is the best I can do for now."

"I bet you'd be amazing with a real sword, dude. We should go to a medieval fair and make you sword fight for money."

Sasuke actually chuckled at that. "Yeah, right. I don't know if I'd look so good in chainmail."

"Unbelievably sexy. Ten out of ten, would bang." Naruto gave him a thumbs-up.

"This is the shit that gets us accused of being a couple." Sasuke commented.

"Oh and the Netflix and Thai food date doesn't? Face it, Teme, we're like, the epitome of gay but not engaging in homosexual acts."

"I could be, you never know." Naruto started laughing loudly at that, coughing when he laughed for too hard, too long. Sasuke couldn't help but keep the smirk on his face.

"Oh, and who would fuck your ugly ass?"

"Myself." Sasuke said. "Even I can't keep my hands off me."

Naruto burst out laughing again but then suddenly stopped, placing a hand on his chin and looking really deep in thought. "God, that was actually kind of philosophical. Is it of the homosexual nature to make frick-frack with yourself?"

"Did you _really _just say that out loud?" Sasuke was staring at Naruto in disbelief. The Uchiha couldn't hold back the laugher in his chest.

"I'm so glad I can make you laugh." Naruto said, smiling brightly. "It's like bringing an end to war."

Naruto took the lead, slamming his hand into the cross-walk button. Hitting it repeatedly until the light changed made the blond almost too happy. Sasuke smirked; idiots did love shiny buttons. He'd save that little zinger for later though.

Sasuke knew they were entering the older, more traditional, old-fashioned, hackneyed side of town. The buildings here had older architecture, towering in the sky higher and higher with brick and mortar, spotted with old, wooden temples, which angled and pierced the skies. The glass and steel builds were like the board between the two sections of their town. The older part of town was dotted with old shops, selling everything in varied assortments. There were organic herbs sold next to the acupuncture doctor's office. Hand painted vases and pottery next to the open-air fish market.

This part of town was always hustling, bursting with life and sound. It was where people still managed to make a living of bartering prices, exchanging goods for services. It was like stepping into the past. Sasuke knew this was also where some of the best book stores were. The ones that sold books by the box full, new and used. It didn't surprise Sasuke that Naruto knew that. It was common knowledge.

Naruto opened the door to an older looking building, noticing how it still had a small bell in the corner by the door. The shop-keeper didn't appear behind the counter but Naruto seemed to ignore that completely as he walked along the shelves. It was like a library. Books were shoved together tightly between more books; they were sorted by genre, by author, fiction or not. Sasuke found his eyes scanning the shelves. A lot of the books looked old, some of the covers looked ragged. Some even looked like they had been bound in leather and stitched together by hand.

The blond made a small noise behind Sasuke, making the Uchiha turn suddenly. He was pulling a small ladder towards a shelf, causing Sasuke to join his friend at the bottom of the ladder. He was reaching towards the middle of shelf in the non-fiction category. He pulled the book free with a smirk, practically leaping off the small ladder as he held the book in his hands.

Naruto switched the book around in his hands a few times before he looked over at Sasuke. He handed the book over to the Uchiha, causing a curious yet confused look to come over his features.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked looking over the dark bound book in his hand. It was old; dusty like it had been sitting on the shelf of this library for years without being touched. There was a weird inscription on the cover he couldn't read. It wasn't any language he had seen before. It was encircled with silver snakes, tails wrapped together and holding a banner with the unintelligible language written on it. It was slashes built together in small stacks, skittering in a pattern which obviously symbolized language of some sort.

"Oh, that? That's a classic."

"A classic?"

"Yes that's right, a classic. Would you like to experience it for yourself?" The book opened itself in Sasuke's hands, causing his eyes to open widely.

A blinding light overtook Sasuke's form, making his eyes burn. It was so powerful that it managed to knock off his balance; mess with his equilibrium. He could feel his feet losing their grip on the floor, making his stomach flip-flop as his body seemingly floated in midair for a few seconds. His breathing was all he could hear. Sasuke hit the earth with a soft thud. Disoriented, he glanced upwards at the sun.

Sasuke scrambled to get off the ground, his voice ragged from panting. He had been inside, how could he see the sun?

His right hand was throbbing with heat. Sasuke clenched his teeth, looking down to see the seal from the book had been burned onto his hand. How could that be? It stung painfully, sending a throb of pain every time he clenched his hand. He took a shivering breath through his mouth to help his mind focus off the pain he was feeling.

There was a soft snickering behind him and Sasuke picked himself up, struggling to get good footing. The earth was soft beneath his feet, plush with green grass. Sasuke whipped around seeing no one in front of him or behind him. There was trees and tall grass but no one else. He was enclosed in a forest; branches locking together like a cage to keep him locked in.

Sasuke could feel someone though, there was a presence with him. He took a wild guess, looking upwards into one of the trees. And there he was. He was blond, lithe, staring down at him with humor-filled blue eyes which shined like the sky. They leapt down from the tree, landing about a meter away from Sasuke. The Uchiha backed up, skittering away with suspicion. He lifted his face away from the ground to stare into Sasuke's face. It was…Naruto? But how was that possible?

His face wasn't exactly the same as Naruto's. There were whisker marks on his cheeks; three on each side. They looked smooth, not like scars indented to the skin. And he was tanner, kissed with the plentiful rays of the sun. And he was wearing traditional clothing usually only worn during the festival seasons. A plain white and blue yukata tied with an orange band in the middle. The wind blew between them, showering them with leaves and petals of the somewhat distant sakura trees.

His face changed suddenly, blue eyes narrowing. His body lowered to the ground, his hand reaching for a sword tied around his hip.

"Naruto, what's happening?" Sasuke was staring him the face, wave after wave of confusion hitting his blood. It made his head hurt.

The blond's eyes widened considerably. "H-how do you know my given name?" Naruto drew his sword, the blade was long, polished and sharpened considerably. "No matter, I suppose. I'll be your purification, demon, so stand still."

Sasuke backed up another few steps, the sword's point holding his eyes at rapt attention. Was Naruto seriously planning on attacking him? He swore under his breath, looking around. His duffle bag was lying on the ground next to him. He immediately sunk to his knees, pulling out his Foil. He cursed; an actual blade was far different than his own. The metal was thinner, more flimsy. He had to rely on himself to actually unarm Naruto to be able to keep himself well defended.

Naruto started to laugh, lowering his sword slightly. "Do you actually believe you can unarm me, demon? And with a sword that pathetic no less? You must take me for a fool."

"You are a fool." Sasuke held out his Foil, striking a defensive stance. It would be a challenge in itself to keep proper footing on the grass but Sasuke wouldn't let his panic show through his face. If it was a fight Naruto wanted, he would get it. "It is plain to see."

Naruto huffed up, anger bleeding into his eyes, making them tinge purple. "W-what?! How dare you insult me! I, Uzumaki Naruto, will be your undoing!"

And just as Sasuke thought; this Naruto also had a brash, rushed personality. He swung in, almost wildly. Sasuke stepped away, keeping his footing sound as he maneuvered, swaying away with ease. Naruto grit his teeth, swinging with as much speed he could muster. This demon was fast though, managing to avoid all of his attacks.

Sasuke swung his Foil upward, smacking Naruto in the face with the thin metal, causing the blond to cry out with pain. This was the opening Sasuke needed. He whipped his arm, using his momentum to smash his clenched fist into Naruto's elbow. Automatically, Naruto released his blade. The blond gasped, back-peddling.

"I see." He smirked at Sasuke. "You won't go quietly. I understand." Naruto's face changed, the marks on his cheeks deepening. His eyes were blood red now, too, the blue of the sky burned out. His teeth elongated, sharpening to deadly dagger-like points. His nails too became claws. Sasuke felt his breath catch as the air around their battleground changed; it was heavy, thick with malevolence. He was covered in a red cloak looking substance

Sasuke dropped his Foil out of shock; there was no way to defend himself against that. Red, flowing arms burst from Naruto's back. It took less than a second. Sasuke could a huge pressure building up in his chest as the hand pushed him, shoving him back with such a force that even if he had time to brace, it wouldn't have saved him.  
-

Sasuke awoke with a start when a huge bucket of water was dumped unceremoniously on him. Of course, he had been laying face-up so a huge amount of water ended up in his nose and mouth, cutting off his breathing for a moment. It was ice cold too, causing his body to be wracked with shivers as he spit and swore. He coughed, rolling to the side only to find when he tried to wipe the water from his face, his arms were securely bound with rope.

"See? You foolish, child! He did not burst into flames." Sasuke forced himself into a sitting position, his back aching. The last thing he remembered was Naruto shoving that red aura hand into his chest. It sent him sailing into a tree and then…Blackness. The blow must have been powerful enough to cause him to pass out but he supposed he should be thankful it didn't kill him. "He is not a demon; Hell, he does not even possess any magic." The woman who was looming above Sasuke had her back turned to him. She had one hand on her hip and the other was shaking an accusatory finger at none other than the idiotic blond who nearly killed him. She was wearing a traditional form robes, white as snow, but embroidered with splashes of pink and gold. "We should be thankful you were unsuccessful in your attempt to 'purify' him. Did it not at all strike you as strange when he also did not use a demonic transformation to fight?"

"Tsunade, you do not see what he did!" Naruto sounded furious; his face still looking quite animalistic. "HE FELL OUT OF THE SKY IN A LAYER OF GOLDEN LIGHT!"

The woman punched Naruto in the back of the head, causing the blond to lurch forward, anger striking on his face as well as pain. It seemed to knock Naruto into his normal, blond and human-looking form. "And another thing, you transformed! And even came to the village in that form! Naruto, you know that is a last resort. What if they had sensed your chakra and attacked the village?"

Naruto turned his head, glancing around Tsunade to see Sasuke was now awake, sitting up. "He's awake…"

Tsunade turned, his blond hair swinging behind her as she looked over her shoulder at the raven-haired boy. Obsidian eyes were full of annoyance and rage, mouth turned downward into a scowl. "A-ah, forgive me for the water." Sasuke's scowl only deepened. "It was just a precautionary measure. I had to be completely sure you were not of contaminated blood."

"Hn." Sasuke looked away; his wet hair sticking to the sides of his face and down his neck. He was not happy to say the least. Wasn't there a better way to test for this?

"Naruto, leave him to me. I will inform you if anything changes…" She was giving him a soft glare and the blond huffed, shaking his head.

"So be it, then." He muttered, exiting the room. The room divider slammed behind him, causing Tsunade to sigh, massaging her temple.

"Please find the will to forgive Naruto, he is of a tender age where his emotions rage against rationale." She turned back towards Sasuke, her face stoic as he untied the ropes. "I am the village leader, Tsunade. I am truly sorry about all the precautionary measures but the situation in which you arrived, admittedly, was quite demonic in nature."

"I'm not a demon." Sasuke snapped, rubbing his arms from where they had been bound. The rough material had been pressing quite roughly into his arms for an undetermined amount of time. "I don't even know what's going on! Or where I am…"

Tsunade's face softened considerably. "Come with me. I shall give you some dry clothes. And when you are finished, I will try to answer any questions you have."

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, standing up from his stop. He supposed he should be grateful for the sudden kindness but he could still feel the sting of rage in his gut. He wanted answers now. He wanted to know why everyone was accusing him of things he did not know about. "Thank you…" He muttered out his appreciation and Tsunade opened up the dividing door, leading Sasuke to an adjacent room.

"We are currently in the village's temple so, unfortunately, the only thing I can offer you for clothing is what we give the priests when they relax. Forgive me for not having anything more."

Sasuke shrugged. "Better than nothing…"

She opened a different room, sliding the door out of her way as she opened a small cabinet with extra clothing inside. Her fingers sorted through the material, looking back at Sasuke frequently, as if to guess his size. Sasuke found it strange why she didn't just ask him, but decided not to say anything. He didn't want to end up tied again. She pulled out a few things and placed them into Sasuke's arms. "Join me in the main area once you are finished." She exited the room, leaving Sasuke to dwell with his thoughts.

The Uchiha started to strip; his clothing sticking to his back and arms as he pulled it off. The water had been so cold when it had been dumped on him but it had heated up considerably due to how it stuck to his skin. He ran a hand through his raven hair, which was considerably drier than he thought it would be. Sasuke briefly wondered if he was dreaming, but the throbbing of his back signaled otherwise. If this was a dream, it was very, very realistic. Somewhere in this mind though, he knew, this wasn't a dream. The way everything felt…It just had to be real.

But if that was the case, then how did he get here? What happened? Where was his Naruto? And why was this Naruto such an asshole?

Even more importantly…How was he supposed to get back?

Sasuke glanced down at his right hand again; it had stopped throbbing. He wondered if the mark had dissipated; it had not. In fact, it had changed. He looked over it, noticing that it was his clan's symbol. The Uchiha fan. His finger shook. Perhaps he should question Tsunade about the mark as well.

He tossed his wet clothes by the door, looking over what Tsunade had given him. All of this was incredibly traditional, even for casual wear. The only time Sasuke had ever seen clothes like this in abundance was during the festival season. But he supposed he couldn't complain; at least the color of the material was not an obnoxious color. The kimono and haori were black, lined with silver along the seams. The hakama were light gray, lined with vertical black strips. Sasuke sighed as the silky fabric covered his skin. He knew you were supposed to wear the hakama above the kimono but actually going through the motions of doing so made him feel silly. All of this seemed like a great deal of work just to be comfortable. He slid the black haori onto his body, tightening the obi around his waist as he finished. Sasuke felt quite oddly, as though he had stepped out of a bad samurai movie.

Tsunade had been kind enough to give him a pair of sandals. His converse weren't particularly wet, but it wasn't as though they would look good with his current outfit. He kicked his converse to the side, sliding the sandals on. He straightened and tightened up the straps.

Sasuke slid the dividing wall open, the wood of his sandals clicking against the floor as he walked. He bit the inside of his lip. He didn't think Tsunade would have enough answers for him. He took a deep breath, opening a large door, stepping through the frame and closing it with a soft 'thud' behind him. Tsunade was sitting at a small fire, stoking it. There was tea kettle nestled in the flames, heating up the water. She glanced up at Sasuke, motioning for him to join her. He sat down on the opposite side of the flames, watching as the shadows licked up the walls, casting a sinister glow in the room.

"You look quite fetching." She was smirking at Sasuke, pulling the kettle off the fire. She poured one cup, letting the leaves soak in the near boiling water. She handed him the cup. "Here, for your injuries. I know Naruto must not have been gentle with you…"

Sasuke muttered briefly his gratitude, blowing away some of the steam. He took a sip and nearly choked on the liquid. It tasted so unbelievably bitter; Sasuke had to force himself not to make a face of sheer and utter disgust. Tsunade was being quite kind to him; he did not want to offend her now.

"I was going to say that thanking me may not be the best…" Tsunade laughed softly. "That medicine is quite bitter but it is the best you can get in the village. Please try your best to ignore the taste."

Sasuke nodded, setting the cup down for now. It was bad enough that it was so bitter he opted to ask for sugar, something he hated as well, but it was even worse that it was still incredibly hot. If he had to take this, he would do it in the manner of cold medicine. One big gulp.

"Pray tell, child, what is your given name? We have exchanged formal introductions…"

Sasuke felt himself briefly flush. He had been caught up in his own annoyance that he hadn't even given Tsunade his name, even after she had introduced herself. "Sasuke. That is my given name. Forgive me for my rudeness."

"I do not blame you." Tsunade smiled back at him. "You have had quite the day so far and I can tell much is on your mind."

"Tsunade, I do very much appreciate your kindness." Sasuke began. "But, fear you may not be able to fulfill some of my requests."

Tsunade sighed, pouring a cup of tea for herself, obviously different than the brew she had given Sasuke. "I also fear that may be the case, but I would like to lend any form of assistance I can. You seem too bewildered to be a spy…You are also a human, as far as I can tell."

"Why did Naruto think I was a demon?" Sasuke asked suddenly, picking up the tea, eyeing it a little too nervously.

"You smelled of it, apparently. However, by the time you were brought here to be treated, all I could smell was Naruto's demonic scent on you." She replied. "And you fell from the sky. We saw the shimmering of the light all the way back in the village but, it was not until Naruto returned with you that we knew the cause. Though, to be fair, it seems as though you may not know why you have been brought here by that magic. Do you have any recollection of what has passed?"

Sasuke breathed heavily out of his nose. He remembered the shop, the one that looked like an ancient library. He remembered Naruto giving him that book. But that's when he had ended up here. The book had opened and it was like a portal to this world. A world where people accused him of being a demon, dumped buckets of water on him, made him drink bitter tea, and dress him like he was a resting samurai. "I opened a book…" Sasuke said slowly, as if he was processing it all for himself. "When I glanced into the pages there was a blinding light and when I came to my senses, I was in the field with Naruto. I…I don't know what happened to me."

"A book?" Tsunade set down her tea.

"Yes…" Sasuke didn't exactly know what to tell Tsunade. He wasn't sure what would be helpful and what wouldn't. Though, he didn't know exactly what happened. He snorted with a slight bit of frustration. "I was in a shop with my friend…Naruto."

Tsunade stared at Sasuke for a moment. He stared back, unknowing what else to say. "Sasuke, what is the year in which you live?"

"Two thousand fourteen…"

"Kami save us…" Tsunade said, looking at the Uchiha with bewildered eyes. "Sasuke, you…I…" She paused as if thinking of the best way to phrase her response. "Sasuke, at this moment, you are nearly one thousand years in the past."

Sasuke felt his heart beating in his ears; ice filling up his veins and chest. It certainly explained things but how was it possible? How could he be in ancient times? He was glad he had set the tea aside earlier, knowing he might have dropped it, hearing her response.

They sat in silence for a moment. Sasuke eyes searching across the room as if the walls would hold the answers he sought. He drank the bitter tea, trying to keep his mind from exploding from the very thoughts bursting across his consciousness. When he finished it, the reality started to slowly sink in deeper. He was in the feudal era; he had no idea how to leave. He had no idea what to do.

Tsunade too, looked away from the Uchiha, as if she was trying to find the words to help Sasuke. She didn't know what she could possibly say. Sasuke was from the future; he was something anachronistic the ebb and flow of time. How could he have gotten here? Why was it him who was sent to their time?

"Your Naruto…What is he like?" Tsunade asked suddenly. The question catch Sasuke slightly off-guard, not being prepared to answer anything about his best friend.

Sasuke blinked, taking a small puff of air before answering. "He…He and this Naruto look nearly the same. When I said his name in the field, this Naruto became immediately suspicious of me…"

"It would explain the scent Naruto picked up on you…" Tsunade muttered. "He said you smelled demonic but your Naruto may have very well been demonic like ours. They could be reincarnations of each other."

"Naruto's a demon?" Sasuke asked, eyes narrowing. "If he's a demon why would he attack me for thinking I'm one as well?"

Tsunade took a deep breath. "Naruto…He's demonic, not a demon. Believe it or not, he is in training to become a priest."

Sasuke's mouth thinned into a flat line. "Aren't priests supposed to be humble?"

The blond woman coughed into her tea, holding back the small bout of laughter in her chest. "Naruto is quite exuberant, I will admit to that. However, that does not change the fact he is quite skilled. He houses a demon inside of him; that was the transformation you saw in the forest. His chakra allows him to purify demons, giving him the power to house the Kyuubi inside him." Sasuke's eyes widened. "He has some kind of contract with his demon though; he and the Kyuubi are quite clear about how connected their lives really are. If Naruto dies, so does Kyuubi."

"But as to why he attacked you…" Tsunade sucked on her teeth for a moment. "Sixteen years ago, the Kyuubi attacked this village. Naruto's parents gave their lives ensuring that they could save us; and thus, had to place the demon within their own newborn son. Kyuubi took Naruto's parents from him…" She looked at Sasuke through light colored lashes. "It is that very reason he hates demons. That is also why, I hope you will find it in yourself to forgive him. He does not mean to be like this but it is really the only thing that gives him solace in light of what has happened."

Sasuke nodded.

Tsunade stood up. "Hear that, Naruto?" She threw open the door to reveal the blond leaning against the paper. He scrambled back, red flushing his features, making the blue of his eyes stand out even more. "Eavesdropping is quite an unattractive trait in men…"

Naruto huffed, standing up from his crouched position. "I found him! I was curious about him!"

"I have a name…" Sasuke muttered, obsidian orbs moving up from the floor to form a glare at the blond in the door way.

"Congratulations, I do as well. You are not so special." Perhaps what Tsunade said about his Naruto and this Naruto being reincarnations was true. There was a brief pause of silence, Sasuke turning his head away from the blond. He twitched in place. "Will you reveal the mystery of your identity or not?" Naruto's voice sound gruff with annoyance.

Sasuke smirked. "Just because you willingly revealed your given and clan name to me upon our first meeting does not mean I am so inclined to do the same."

"YOU BASTARD!"

"Hush, Dobe, you're in a temple." Sasuke replied quickly, sending an icy glare towards the blond as he did so.

"Naruto, Sasuke, cease now. We are in Kami's sanctuary and He definitely does not want the two of you squabbling." Tsunade said, grabbing Naruto by the collar of his yukata and pulling him into the room with Sasuke, making him sit down next to the fire.

"So, Sasuke, eh?" Naruto smirked like he had won the lottery. "Sasuke…what?"

"Hn." Sasuke turned away from the blond who was still smirking like an idiot. He may have understood Naruto's plight but that did not excuse him from being a complete pain in the ass.

"Sasuke…" Tsunade began with a sigh. "Give upon silence. If you thinking he spikes your nerves now, just give him a little time to needle at you. He will worm that family name out of you."

"What if I'm of the faerie folk? Doesn't that incline me not to give my family name?"

Naruto's brows knitted in confusion. "Impossible, my exorcism would have at least hurt you a little if you were of the fae blood. And I have smelled you; you don't smell like them." Sasuke backed up when Naruto leaned in to get a better sniff of him. "Uh, but you still stink of demon! How can you not smell it Tsunade!?"

"Because it's your scent, fool!" Tsunade tossed the kettle at the blond, obviously fed up with the subject entirely. Naruto ducked out of the way but it caused the paper of the dividing wall to rip. Sasuke and Naruto both stared behind them at the huge hole. "Apparently, you may have eavesdropped but you obviously were not listening the entire time. Sasuke knew a man in his time named Naruto. I believe he may be your reincarnation."

"Reincarnation? But wouldn't that mean he's not from our time?" Naruto leaned in once again, eyeing Sasuke suspiciously. "Sounds like demonic activity to me."

Sasuke punched the blond squarely in the face, getting more and more annoyed each time that it was implied he was a demon. What could it possibly take to convince Naruto he was nothing more than a human? Tsunade moved then, stepping over Naruto to grab Sasuke's still extended hand. Her fingers were soft against the mark, brushing over it gently with red nails. She looked it over, eyes widening and the narrowing to scan the mark even more.

"Sasuke…Are you of the Uchiha blood?" Tsunade's light brown eyes were staring into the night as she locked gazes with Sasuke. He pulled his hand back, slowly.

"Yes. I am." Sasuke's brow wrinkled. "How could you possibly know that?"

"That is your clan's crest, is it not?" She was looking at him as though he was a specimen in need of closer examination. She laughed shortly. "I never thought I would see a living, breathing Uchiha clan member in the heart of this village."

Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke's hand, looking it over. "Sasuke, there may be answers for your question yet." Tsunade said, smirking. "If you can get to the Uchiha shrine, perhaps there will be something about that book you opened." Sasuke shook his hand free from the blond, who huffed indignantly.

"How would I get there?" He asked, ignoring the face Naruto was making at him.

"Follow me." She motioned to Sasuke; Naruto got up as well. The Uchiha's eyes narrowed. He sighed; if this Naruto was anything like his own with stubbornness, he may as well give up on doing anything on his own.

They passed through the courtyard of the temple. The smell of summer overwhelmed Sasuke. The air was clean and burst with the freshness of new growth on trees, on the ground, on the bushes. The only sound that accompanied the sound of their sandals on the cobblestone path was the bristling push of the wind. This part of the courtyard lead to four different sections of the temple, showing just how large it really was. Tsunade stepped up a few stairs, the raven and blond trailing behind her. Sasuke glanced back, looking at Naruto. He was holding his head up high, resting it against the folded arms he had placed behind it. Blues eyes bore deeply into him. This Naruto still did not trust the Uchiha.

Tsunade pulled the door open to a smaller section of the temple, letting both Sasuke and Naruto enter before she closed it behind herself. It was dusty and a little too humid in this particular room. The air was settled and musty with atrophy. Books were stacked to the ceiling on shelves; some of them look haphazardly shoved into vacant spaces. She was glancing through the titles, fingers hovering above one before she pulled it from the shelf.

Opening the book proved to be delicate work since it had been bound with a light looking twine. She turned the pages with care, scanning each one briefly before moving on to the next one. Her fingers were delicate, twitching softly as she held the pages between two before flipping through the fibrous paper. She stopped suddenly, heading toward a small table in the room. After a few moments of scribbling, she handed a page to Sasuke. He looked it over in his hands. He was thankful Tsunade's handwriting was legible and that the language itself hadn't been so drastically changed that he couldn't read it.

"Thank you, Tsunade."

"If you set out soon, you should be able to reach that shrine before the sun sets."

"You cannot seriously think sending him out there nearly before nighttime is a good idea, Tsunade!" Naruto said suddenly, grabbing onto Sasuke's arm and pulling him a little closer than the Uchiha preferred. "He could barely keep me away! How is he supposed to fend off the demons which rise at night? He does not even possess a proper weapon!"

Tsunade smirked. "If you feel so strongly about the matter, Naruto, then accompany him."

Sasuke's eye twitched slightly. Even if Naruto agreed, he felt somewhat that the blond idiot may not have been fully capable of keeping him safe. The blond staggered slightly, a heated looking coming to his face as though he was more embarrassed for not thinking of that idea himself.

"I will!" Naruto announced. "My sword will keep you safe, Sasuke, believe it!"

Sasuke didn't feel like he could.  
-

The temple was quiet as they passed through the arches before it. Tsunade had gathered supplies for them to last the night since, apparently, traveling in the dark was close to a death sentence. Of course, Sasuke mused with slight annoyance, this had all been spouted off from the blond, who seemed nearly dead-set on scaring him. It hadn't worked; not really. Sasuke was too curious about this shrine to really care what Naruto had to say about what the night held. If they were as bad with a blade as Naruto, Sasuke found there would be no trouble for him to survive.

Naruto had changed out of his yukata into an outfit more akin to what Sasuke himself was wearing. The haori, with had a red detailed swirl on the back, and hakama were a deep blue, shades far deeper than Naruto's eyes. The blond's kimono was orange, much to Sasuke's dismay. Evidence was definitely mounting to suggest that this Naruto and his Naruto were definitely two sides of the same coin. He was still fumbling with the black obi as they made their way into the village. Making Sasuke wonder if this Naruto was too thin for it. After a couple moments, he seemed to find the correct tightness.

Sasuke himself had also made a small change to the outfit, knowing that his feet wouldn't want to fall off if he changed back into his converse. Naruto had stared at his feet strangely for nearly five minutes before Sasuke passed by him. The blond had fumbled to catch up with the raven.

Tsunade had also given him a sword, after much prodding from Naruto about Sasuke's apparent samurai-like skill. It felt weird to have a sheath tucked into his obi. He had no formal training with a real blade like this, but this situation wasn't exactly ideal in the first place.

Their footfalls were muffled by dirt as they made their way through the village. It was larger than Sasuke had expected, though, from the temple itself, it wasn't particularly surprising. The buildings were mostly wooden, some of the more important ones had the foundation of stone. It looked rustic yet somewhat charming. Sasuke could tell that a lot of labor had gone into this place. He noticed, briefly, each building had a small carving on the side Naruto was leading the way, moving with something akin to grace. Perhaps this Naruto and his Naruto weren't reincarnations. Sasuke could think of many a time when Naruto was practically an elephant with a smaller body, rushing around heedlessly, tripping over things, running into objects. Sasuke sighed under his breath. He was starting to miss his friend.

He wondered what Naruto had been thinking when the light appeared. Did it suck him up too? And if that was the case, why wasn't he here? Perhaps Sasuke had only been graced with the misfortune of ending up a thousand years in the past. He only slightly hoped that was the case. Though, Sasuke's eye twitched, dealing with more than one obnoxious blond may send him willingly off the nearest cliff.

The blond glanced behind him, looking at Sasuke's sullen face. In those clothes, he didn't look nearly as strange as their first encounter. And perhaps, after a long debate with himself, Naruto decided maybe…Sasuke was not in fact a demon of any kind. But when he had gotten that smell; he had been so sure. It couldn't just have been Naruto's scent on him or his reincarnation or whatever. There was something else there too, something Naruto couldn't put his finger on.

Naruto jumped suddenly when he heard the sound of metal hitting wood, hard. He turned towards the meat market next to him, watching as the blade shone in the sun, stained with the dead, drying blood of some poor creature. Then, he saw the scales, the seaweed which had pushed to the side. Acid bubbled up in this throat. Sasuke turned his head towards the sight. The scales made him immediately think fish but then he saw the forearm-esque look of the meat being hacked away. A finger rolled towards the back of the cutting board and Sasuke gasped a little. Naruto turned, grabbing Sasuke's arm and pulling him away from the shop.

"N-Naruto, was he…" Sasuke didn't exactly know how to phrase this question. That was definitely an arm he was cutting up. Questions and images raced through his mind as he back-stepped, pulling his arm out of Naruto's grasp. He looked back again.

"U-uh…" Naruto was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I do not think you truly know what you've seen in that market."

"He was cutting up an arm, Naruto!" Sasuke said, his voice tinged with rage and disgust.

"Yes, the arm of a mermaid. Do not fret, Sasuke. Mermaid flesh is not uncommon to ingest." Naruto put his hands on the Uchiha's shoulder. Sasuke shrugged away from; his face was a mask of disgust. He brushed past Naruto, leaving him to stand in the middle of the village square. "A-ah, Sasuke!" The blond had to run to catch up with the raven. "Sasuke, wait!" He pulled the Uchiha back. "Sasuke, will you listen to me? Eating mermaid flesh is used for medicinal purposes. It is only given the very sick, and even then, it is only at the request of the family."

Sasuke kept briefly looking over his shoulder, shaking his head. "It doesn't seem right…You do not think so either; your face betrays your words."

Naruto was silent for a moment; a rarity even for the Naruto in which Sasuke was fully acquainted with. His face looked pensive, biting down on his bottom lip. "Tsunade told you about me. Being a priest despite Kur…Kyuubi." The blond looked away, pulling slightly at the hem of his haori. "When I see mermaid flesh, yes, it makes me a little uneasy. I am also of the demonic kind, Sasuke, even if I am not a full-fledged demon myself…I feel strange when I see things like demon flesh sold in the markets. It is in a different category than just demon slaying." Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, taking in Naruto's words. He bit the inside of his lip, not knowing what he should say or do. Naruto was more than uncomfortable with this particular topic. "However, I know it can cure any ailment, it can stop you from aging…It is quite powerful medicine. And," Naruto continued. "I am more than aware they only slaughter the troublesome mermaids; the ones who kill the sailors and drown children who get too close to the shore…"

"Naruto…" Sasuke licked his lips. He put his hand on the priest's shoulder, smiling a little. "Let's keep moving. I understand now, thank you."

Naruto's face beamed with delight as he threw his arm around Sasuke's neck, pulling the raven closer. "Stick with me, Sasuke. I will guide you through this life and the next." He moved away from Sasuke's neck, grabbing onto the Uchiha's wrist, pulling him through the village.

Naruto's smile was something Sasuke was far more used to seeing. When the blond smiled like that at him, though; Sasuke felt a pang of longing in his chest. He missed _his_ Naruto. He missed the blond barging into his house with Ichiraku ramen, nestling down in Sasuke's bed, despite the raven's protests, and sloppily eating while watching one of the stupid made for TV movies they both loved to rip apart together. This Naruto had the face, and somewhat the attitude, though, Sasuke mused, this Naruto might actually be a little more intelligent than his…

Naruto nodded to the guards at the edge of the village when they passed through the gates. The path they walked was worn with footprints, cutting a clearing into the grass. Naruto seemed pretty confident with himself as the lead. It was as though Naruto had been to this shrine before; perhaps he had. Sasuke couldn't tell. But, he knew, at least, Naruto was fairly well traveled for being such a young age. It probably came with the territory of his priesthood, especially since he was hell-bent on exorcising demons. He had probably had his feet all over these lands.

The trees of the forest were looming, egregiously tall in the sky as they went deeper in. They formed a protective layer against the sun. When Sasuke had first arrived here, he had felt they had been close to closing him, trapping him and making him stay forever lost. Now, he felt far more at ease. The path was clearer, out of his panic-stricken mind, he could safely say he could have probably found a way to somewhere.

But it was odd, to Sasuke, just how quiet the forest was. The birds were chirping, crickets and frogs were nestled in the taller grass, calling and making their noises. Though, these natural sounds, they weren't what he had grown up with. He had been born in the bustling part of Konoha; where the sun seemed to be blocked and reflected with glass and rebar. Here, everything was hushed with the lack of industrialization. There were no cars, no people hanging out on cracked sidewalks, no businesses with neon shining even when it wasn't dark. It was peaceful. The rustling of grass and leaves in the wind relaxed Sasuke.

Naruto fumbled with the map in the small pack he had around his shoulder. He pulled it out, looking up from the paper before continuing forward. "It shouldn't be long now." Sasuke was definitely glad he changed into his converse. He had no idea how the blond could keep his feet moving in those sandals. Though, the blond was probably far more used to it.

After another half-hour they spotted something in the distance. It was dilapidated; the roof looking as though it was about to cave in. The foundation of the shrine had atrophied considerably. Wooden beams looking as though they were supposed to hold it together were splitting from repeated endurance to the weather. Sasuke looked at the arches before the shrine. They had once been a somewhat red color but now they were worn with sun-bleaching and age. Naruto was standing a few meters away from the entrance, hand in his pack again. He pulled out a stack of prayer papers, straightening three in his hands. They started to glow at the touch of the blond's hand.

"Stand back." He tossed the papers from his hands with stunning expertise, which was something Sasuke never thought he would have to consider. The paper started to sizzle and then burst into flames as a barrier around the shrine became visible. It was dark shade of purple, but suddenly started to crack open, gold peeking through. A rush of air pushed past Sasuke, making the Uchiha raise his hands in front of his face. A miasma-looking smoke started to rise from around the ground, slowly dissipating into the air.

The shrine itself didn't change, but the air around it was heavier with the seal's release. Naruto shuddered; an evil aura was leaking from the ground. He glanced to Sasuke who was about to take a step through the arches. He grabbed the Uchiha's arm, feeling a reluctance inside his gut. "Sasuke, are you sure about this? This place is…"

Sasuke clicked his tongue. "I know, this place is creepy beyond belief. But Tsunade seemed sure that there would be something here. We need to take a look around." The Uchiha passed under the faded arches and when nothing happened to him, Naruto slowly followed. He wasn't as confident to take the lead so Sasuke had to. The shrine looked quite large from the outside, meaning they would have to probably spend a good bit of time searching inside. Sasuke sighed as he mounted the small steps outside, not bothering to use the hand railing. He supposed any weight on it now would cause it to fall over.

Sasuke paused in the open doorway of the shrine. The paper-sliding door had fallen off the rail which held it and was laying in the entrance way. He leaned in briefly, his weight causing the boards on the floors to creak. The Uchiha felt the small hairs on his neck standing on end, sending a chill through his spine. The raven knew his arms were covered with goose bumps. He didn't know why, but he felt something was here. He had to press forward to find out just what it was.

Naruto was far more reluctant to go into the shrine. He felt shivers and chill all up and down his back. This place was bad news. He wanted to grab Sasuke by the arm and run back to the village but he knew that this raven was stubborn. Naruto could tell that he and Sasuke were going to butt heads a lot because of that.

The air was striking fresh for being littered with dust and debris. Sasuke looked around in the main entryway, wondering where exactly he should branch off to. He knew Naruto probably wouldn't be willing to leave his side to ease the load of the search so all executive decisions were going to have to be made by him. Sasuke turned, nearly jumping out of his skin when a creaking sound filled the room, echoing off the walls and reverberating in his ears. His heart was thumping. He turned to see Naruto looking around, another prayer slip in hand. At least the blond would be prepared. He didn't doubt that there was probably something lurking in the depths.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, hearing another creak. Naruto hadn't moved and neither had he. "Naruto, did you hear that?" Sasuke was whispering and the blond was rubbing his arms.

"Please do not attempt to frighten me, Sasuke." Naruto muttered back, a hot, flushed look on his cheeks.

"No, I'm being serious." Sasuke made a motion with his hands so Naruto wouldn't reply. The shrine continued to creak. Both of them were listening acutely. The duo jumped when they heard a slamming sound from underneath the shrine. Naruto rushed over to Sasuke, grabbing onto the Uchiha's shoulders.

"Leaving, Sasuke. NOW!" He tried to pull Sasuke but the Uchiha seemed glued to the spot. When Sasuke's head swiveled around to look at the blond; his eyes were wide with a sudden look of fear. Sweat had gathered up on his brow.

"Naruto, we set off a trap…"

"What?!" They heard cracking beneath them, both looking down to see the floor was starting to fall away. Naruto leapt, trying to move before the inevitable. But it was too late, the floor gave with a loud sighing creak. Naruto cried out, hitting the ground beneath them with a hard thud. The wind was knocked out of his lungs, causing him to cough painfully so he could breathe again. He noticed the black tinges of his vision, eyes swiveling in his head.

Sasuke had fared no better, smacking his head on a loose board on the way down. He was silent on the ground, arms and legs sprawled out around him. His dark hair shadowing his face as a small trickle of blood spilled to the ground.

Cracking and grinding filled the air; stone on stone pushing apart. The heavy, marble slab of the coffin slid off and a white, bony hand emerged. "My descendant…" Long gray hair spilled from the side of the prison of stone. As the bony hand was joined by a second one, the man's head straightened, showing his face to the darkness of the shrine's depths. Skin seemed to be the only thing hanging from the corpse of a man as pulled himself out of the coffin. He noticed Sasuke immediately, smelling the coppery sweetness of his blood. "My descendant…You've come."

He loomed over Sasuke's silent, unmoving form. He got to his knees above the Uchiha, touching the small trail of blood with dry, cracked finger tips. "Give me your life, child!" The blood reacted immediately, plumping and filling the flesh with life. The corpse laughed dryly; it changed as the blood's effects took a deeper hold, making his voice hearty and rich with deep, husky sound. He looked down at his hands; they were fleshed with pale, silken skin once more. He pulled a strand of his hair forward, clasping it in his hands. It was black as the feathers freshly plucked from the raven, deeper than the darkness of eternity. He looked down at the fellow Uchiha, still unmoving, unknowing of his presence. This boy had given him life anew. He had to reward him somehow.

The corpse picked Sasuke up from the earth.  
-

**And that's where I'm going to end it. I really hope you guys liked the first chapter. There's going to be a lot going on in this story so I'm pretty sure all the updates will be fairly long (this one, by itself, is nearly 20 pages long, cause Hitoko-sama determination.) **

_**ALSO:**_** this is not going to be my only new project. I'll also be publishing a shorter fic here pretty soon as well, cause, you know, why the fuck not? xD**

**1. I literally fought with myself between making Sasuke really good at Kendo or really good at fencing and then I realized I could totally make a super lame Skyrim joke if I made him good at fencing so there we go. xD**

**Naruto: Oh, come on! You're going to end it THERE!? ON THE BIGGEST CLIFF-HANGER IN HITOKO-SAMA HISTORY.  
Me: Yeah…I don't think that this is the biggest cliff-hanger I've ever pulled.  
Naruto: Well, it is pretty cliffy if you ask me. If I jumped off of it, I'd definitely die.  
Me: well, I guess it is pretty rude to end it there. But its 3am xD and I have to sleep eventually.  
Naruto: Sleep is for the weak.  
Me: Psh! Whatever, this was Hitoko-sama**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: Okay, so, for the sake of it being less confusing, all of the reincarnations will have the same names as their originals. Because, let's face it, we would all get really confused and if I had to rename every single one of them, we would be here for like 20 years. And we'd all be like "oh wait, who's Itachi's reincarnation again? Itsuki or Kasuki? Jesus this is hard…" So, let's make it easier in that regard. **

**And it seems everyone was super concerned about Naruto being sick. I thought that was adorable xD**

**Also: I had a very interesting review from a guest that I very much wanted to talk about since I cannot message them and have secret, secret time with them. It was about which Naruto will Sasuke end up with; his own or the past one? Well, all I can say for now is that I gave a very big hint in the first chapter as to which one Sasuke will be with. If you didn't pick it up, don't worry, I will make another reference to it later on. But it will become clearer as the story goes on. **

**ALSO, ALSO: Memories will be incorporated into the beginnings of chapters if the chapter before it ends with Sasuke being asleep. And in the first chapter, Sasuke was knocked-out, which is pretty much the same thing. Sooo, the first scene in this story is…A MEMORY. Yayyy. **

**I hope you guys enjoy the second chapter! Regular POV.  
-**

"_See, Sasuke? I told you we should have just stayed home." Naruto muttered, watching as Ino lit a candle and set in on a small table. There were no chairs around it and if someone were to sit down there, the person's chest would barely come up, over the table. _

"_I'm thinking you were right." Sasuke replied, clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth. _

"_God, have you two started fucking each other yet? You're already competing to be Best Couple in the fucking yearbook and you're not even dating! Come on, give us the plot twist." Kiba said, making a face at the duo. Naruto was frowning, his fists were already clenched. _

"_It's not worth it, darling." Sasuke said, grabbing onto Naruto's hands, pulling them to his chest. _

"_You're right, babe." Naruto's fist opened and their fingers wove together. "And, Kiba, for you information, Sasuke and I are also going to dominate the Best Friends category. We are the best at relationships."_

_Kiba frowned. "You two can barely be considered friends sometimes! It's just a joke and you two will definitely win! What about the people in actual relationships?!"_

"_You calling me darling makes me sound like I'm your wife from the nineteen fifties." Naruto ignored Kiba's complaints. Sasuke nodded. _

"_As long as I come home and you're not in a bathrobe with a cigarette, sitting in my kitchen, I think we'll be okay." _

"_Oh but do you still want your dinner by six and a fresh baked…" Naruto paused for a second. "Fresh baked tomato pie? I know you don't like cake and cake was a go to fifties wife thing."_

_Sasuke hugged Naruto, pulling the blond in closer. "We are going to be so happy together." _

_Naruto burst out laughing, pushing Sasuke away from him. "I love us, we're great." He threw an arm around the Uchiha's neck._

"_You two are my least favorite people to hang out with." Kiba quipped. _

_Sakura and Ino both managed to get shots in on Kiba while he had his back turned. "Don't be rude." Sakura exclaimed at him. He was holding his head, inches away from falling off Ino's bed and rolling on the floor in pain. _

"_Girls are so scary." Shikamaru sighed as he sat down on the couch in the corner of the room. "Okay, Ino, what kind of witchcraft bullshit are we doing today?" _

_It was slightly crowded with nine people in Ino's room but everyone just bunched together, finding places to sit. Sasuke sat down with his back against the side of Ino's bed. Naruto joined Shikamaru and Chouji on the couch. Shino managed to snag the only chair in the room. Hinata and Kiba were sitting elbow to elbow on Ino's bed. Ino was smiling, standing by the table. Sakura got the lights; the room went dark, all except for the candle light on the table. _

"_Shikamaru, this is not witchcraft. There's no 'magic' or 'voodoo' or anything about it. It's just spiritual enlightenment!" Ino countered. Her smile was large across her face. "So, the other night Sakura and I were messing around and we found this super cool thing online about past-life regression." She put her hands on her hips as she approached the table. "It's super simple. All you gotta do is sit down with someone else while holding hands and look at their face. Then their face changes and you start to see thing from your past together." _

"_I thought it would be fun since we're all good friends. It'd be super cool to see if we had other relationships in the past, like if we were old souls." Ino added suddenly, passing a glance over to Sasuke and then one over to Shikamaru. "Who wants to go first?"_

"_Ino, w-what if we see something weird?" Hinata was next to Kiba, looking down at the floor as she quietly interjected. _

"_Ino had a burnt face when I looked at her though." Sakura commented. She was smiling but her she was holding herself. "It was creepy." _

_Everyone's eyes kind of widened, looking at each other with skepticism and a bit of nervousness. Naruto's face drained as he glanced towards Ino and Sakura. Sasuke perked up a little. He was incredibly skeptical and thought this was all going to be really stupid, but the look on Naruto's face made him smirk. Naruto was incredibly superstitious. It would be fun to mess with him. _

_Naruto looked away from the group. Hinata nervously shook her head. "I don't think this is a good idea." _

"_Hinata, don't worry." Kiba put his arm around the girl's shoulder, pulling her closer. "It's just your eyes and the shadows. Nothing weird is going to happen." _

_Ino smirked slightly. "Well Kiba, if you're so convinced nothing will happen, why don't you and Hinata go first then?"_

_Kiba straightened up a little, a nervous smile coming up to his lips. "If Hinata is okay with it…" Kiba's voice cracked at the end. Even if it was dark, everyone knew Kiba was blushing. Hinata nodded meekly. _

_Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto and he exchanged an all too knowing look as Kiba led Hinata to the small table. They sat cross-legged, on opposite sides of the table. Kiba wiped his hands on his pants before grasping onto Hinata's. "Now, all you gotta do is look at each other and hold hands. And everyone else, be quiet so we can concentrate." _

"_Question!" Naruto said, incredibly loudly. "How do you expect all nine of us, in a small room together, to be quiet?" _

"_Because, Naruto, if you aren't quiet I'll throw you out the window." Sakura said with a dangerous looking smile. "Got it?"_

_Naruto gave a thumbs-up, quickly moving to the side of the bed with Sasuke as though the Uchiha could act as a meat-shield if Sakura got a little too rowdy. _

_As if to keep to their testament of keeping quiet; everyone pulled out their phones, scrolling through their apps and media feeds. Sasuke was checking his email and Naruto was looking through the texts he had piled up from Iruka._

_Sakura and Ino sat down on Ino's bed, also going through their phones. The room was dead silent. Kiba's eyes were focused on Hinata's face. There were shadows under her eyes and along her chin, making her face dark and obscured. The candle was flickering on the wick, crackling the wax. _

_His eyes focused on her face. And slowly, it grew and changed, morphing with the shadows. It got younger, her hair shortening as her features were sharpened. Kiba's eyes widened as his breath hitched in his throat. He pulled his hands away and turned to look out the window, which was obscured with curtains. Hinata was also looking away. _

"_Wow, that was quick…" Naruto said with a smirk._

_Kiba's face scrunched with anger. "Shut up, Naruto. It's weird, okay? You do see things."_

"_What did you see?" Sakura asked. _

_Kiba suddenly softened. "I saw Hinata's face looking younger but more defined. Her hair was shorter than it is now but I felt weirdly calm looking into it. Like, I don't know, she was more than a friend to me. It was…I don't exactly know what to say." _

"_When I looked at Kiba, his face had weird marks on it, on his cheeks. They were like red triangles…" Hinata's voice was barely above a whisper. _

"_That IS weird." Shikamaru said, looking up from his phone. _

"_See? I told you!" Ino said in a very excited voice. "Maybe you were lovers in a past life." Ino and Sakura were giggling to each other. "You know who I want to see do this? Naruto and Sasuke!" _

_The duo looked at each other. Sasuke shrugged and the blond looked tense as the Uchiha got up. "Sure, sure." Naruto's voice was meeker, sounding strained as he willed himself to stand up. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he sat down at one end of the table, his back to the couch. Naruto reluctantly got up and sat down opposite of Sasuke, his back towards the wall with the door. _

_They both looked at each other. The strength of Sasuke's feature illuminated by the weak light of the candle. He held out his hands to Naruto. The blond laughed nervously. "What? Nervous, scaredy-cat?"_

_He grabbed on firmly to Sasuke's hands, scoffing as he did so. "Yeah, right!" _

_Their fingers intertwined slowly; Sasuke's slightly rough palms pushing against Naruto's smooth ones. Sasuke shifted so that he wasn't sitting cross-legged, but with one of his knees tucked against his chest. His legs were long and kept knocking into the table. _

_The room fell silent again and Sasuke felt an eerie air of relaxation wash over him as his hands twitched slightly in Naruto's. There was a soft shadow on the blond's nose and chin, making his unreal blue eyes bright. Naruto was staring, his eyes moving a little as the blond took in Sasuke's face. It made Sasuke strangely comfortable. _

_It was weird, it almost felt familiar to Sasuke. A thought pushed up from the back of his mind. It was a thought of Naruto. He didn't look the same. He looked far different. He was dressed in classically; as though he had dropped out of one of the real life kabuki theatre acts, minus the stage make-up or masks. Naruto's smaller body encased in a loosened yukata; the belt slowly opening. Naruto was in front of him, showing him that body. His skin was tanner than he knew; he had seen Naruto without a shirt on many a time. _

_Sasuke noticed the differences then, in Naruto's face. They were striking. On his cheeks there were scars. But they looked smooth as if he reached out to touch them, they would have no texture different than his skin. And his eyes, they were just as strongly blue but there was a slit in the middle, as though he was glancing into the eyes of the cat. _

_Feelings were overwhelming him; he felt increasingly aroused. Naruto's hands were pushing into his hair, trailing down his neck, rubbing circles into his back. "Sasuke…I love you." He said, his voice was just the same. It was roughened with the hints of heady lust. Naruto's weight settled down in his lap; their warmth intermingling. Sasuke's hands were on the blond's hips, tips of his fingers pressing into the softly, plushness of the untouched skin. There was a heavy urge…He wanted to kiss Naruto. He wanted the full press of his mouth. _

_Sasuke struggled for a second; noticing that his eyes were stinging, starting to tear up. He blinked, holding his eyes shut for a second. When he opened his eyes again, he was holding Naruto's hands, not his body. He refocused on Naruto's face again and when he looked onto his friend's face, he saw it. Naruto's face hadn't changed from what he had seen in his head, in that strange passing memory. He looked down at Naruto's hands again, noticing that they were clawed with elongated nails. Naruto was snarling at him, eyes shining with such strong anger. He seemed to be coated with redness, making his eyes change from blue to crimson within an instant. He started to move closer to the Uchiha…_

_Sasuke jerked back as though he had been burned. The sheer speed at which he moved caused the candle to tip over; wax covering over the flame. Smoke spread between the two as Naruto suddenly got up. Sasuke could hear the choking of sobbing. _

"_NARUTO!" Sasuke wanted to get up but his head started to throb, sucking the strength out of his legs. He could feel a trickling out of his nose as he reached up, wiping the blood. He gritted the pain through his teeth, swearing. _

"_Sasuke? Are you alright? Your nose is bleeding!"_

"_What about Naruto?! He was crying, wasn't he?" Sakura looked to where the door had already been closed, obscuring Naruto's visible location from them. _

"_Sasuke, he started crying nearly immediately…Didn't you see that?" Sakura muttered. Sasuke shook his head. "Whatever you two just saw, it was strong." _

"_What did you even see?" Ino questioned, handing Sasuke a few tissues for his nose. Kiba and Shikamaru were both on their feet, on a man hunt for the blond. The door shut softly behind them. _

_Sasuke tilted his head back. "It's not important." The Uchiha shakily got onto his feet. "I'm going to find him; I need to know what he saw."  
-_

Naruto coughed, his back pulsing with pain as he rolled to the side. He moaned, popping and stretching his back as he sat up. His eyes blinked away the dust and dirt of the room; they watered, stinging with tears yet to be shed. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, a chill ran through his spine. He turned his head, eyes scanning the room with frantic quickness. He couldn't see Sasuke. He moved from his position, smelling the air.

It was there.

Sasuke blood mixed with dust.

"SASUKE!" Naruto called out, eyes still frantically searching for his now unseen companion. He had lost him somehow. He half-wondered if Sasuke had left him here but his instincts were telling him differently. Sasuke was still here, somewhere.

"_Naruto!" _

The blond gasped as his eyes rolled back into his head. He blinked away the ache in his temples and as he did so he arrived at a cage, sitting in ankle deep water. The cage was large, pulsing with wickedness. The water around Naruto rippled outward as the beast came to the bars of the cage, all nines tails fanning out against it's large body. "Kurama…"

"Boy, you must leave here at once! Why are you sitting around twiddling your thumbs?"

"Insolent fox!" Naruto cried, standing up. His legs felt shaky underneath him.

"Insolent?! Are you daft in the head, boy? Did you land harder than I anticipated?" Kurama practically rammed himself into the cage, teeth barring at Naruto. They were both glaring at each other.

"I have yet to find Sasuke! I need to protect him! I have given my word!" Naruto yelled back, his fist shaking at his sides. He was worried about the raven. He didn't know what happened while he was blacked out. But Sasuke was injured and alone. Naruto felt his heart beating unbelievably fast at the thought Sasuke in some demon's clutches.

"Do not fret, boy. He is around." Kurama muttered, annoyed with Naruto's twitchy demeanor and worried expression. "But you should give up on that child. He is in the malevolence's clutches now. There is nothing you can do; leave him to be with his ancestors."

"WHAT?!" Naruto's face expressed his exasperation and rage. "Do you really expect me to leave him to die? I was the one who failed to protect him! I will not allow him to rot here."

"YOU DO NOT LISTEN!" The fox's chakra whipped around Naruto causing his blond hair to whip around as the pressure filled the small room. "I know you've felt it! There is a darkness which lurks in the catacombs! He's taken the boy and there will be no more of this! He is going to be dead to the world soon, there is nothing you can do about it! You may be a priest but even your powers are not sufficient."

"Then allow me to have your strength."

The fox laughed, his dark chuckling reverberating off the barely lit walls. "You are such a willful child, so full of ideas and dreams but with no means of accomplishing them." Kurama laid down, paws extending their claws at the small blond in front of him. "A priest who relies on the strength of a demon when he has none. How do you expect to be respected when you're reliance on me grows?"

Naruto's nails were puncturing into the flesh of his palms. He couldn't look up at the demon in front of him, knowing that he was right. But he couldn't allow Sasuke to perish here because of his carelessness. He should have known this place was littered with traps; he had enough information to know that the Uchiha were tricky people.

His eyes tore upwards. "Fine, if you are not willing to give me strength, then I will use my own. And I will save Sasuke. I swear to Kami that I will bring him back to the village! This malevolence is just another demon and I will vanquish it."

The nine tails fanned out in an offensive manner as the demon rammed against the cage, fangs barred. "I do not wish to die this day, Naruto! This force is too much, even for you! With my help you will barely be able to escape him! Let this boy go. There will be others to replace him. Forget your heart, boy, and use your head for a change. If you listen closely, you will know that what I am speaking is undoubtedly the truth. The boy is of Uchiha blood, this is where he belongs…"

"Foolish fox, you forget that I am nothing more than human and as long as this heart beats in my chest I will continue to live my life by my means."

A smirk broke across the fox's face as he seemed to calm down, resting again. Waves and ripples assaulted Naruto's legs as the large body settled. "Oh yes, a heart. Perhaps I can lend you my strength in exchange for a heart as pure and golden as yours…"

Naruto stepped back, a hand clutched protectively over his chest. He was glaring at the Kyuubi. He was muttering in a language underneath his breath, making Kurama twitch. "I have given you my body, demon. My heart will never be yours to take."

The world around Naruto's eyes was fading as he was being pulled back into reality. Kurama gently 'tsk'ed his tongue and slunk back towards the back of the cage, red eyes illuminated in the darkness. "You may have that contract with me, child. But soon enough, I will have that heart of yours."

The blond took a deep breath as his vision returned to normal, leaving him in the collapsed space underneath the shrine. He stood up, wiping the dust, dirt, and debris off of himself as he wandered further into the room. He looked around, noting that there was no natural light around him, signifying that night had already begotten the day. He frowned. Whatever demons were lurking in the dark would be far more powerful now, the moon shining and strengthening them. He cursed under his breath.

He hoped Sasuke was close.  
-

Sasuke moaned; his head was throbbing with pain. He tried to reach up to touch the drying blood on his forehead but found his arms unable to move. Sasuke desperately wanted to start squirming, panic nestling into his chest and making a nest out of his heart. He immediately paused, assessing the situation and taking a deep breath to calm himself. When he opened his eyes, it was dark, all accept for a small beam of light from a candle. Sasuke turned his head towards the light, seeing a figure leaning over something, blocking it with his body. They were working hastily, black hair swishing around their back, not seeming to notice that Sasuke had stirred. The air in Sasuke's throat caught as he noticed the chains binding him down onto a hard, marble slab. He had no idea how long he had been out, or where Naruto was. He looked around frantically, eyes searching the darkness for any sign of blond hair. His head was pounding with pain, feeling like his brain was about to explode from the pressure. Sasuke let out a pained whimper, despite his mental protests to his body.

The man suddenly stopped, turning slowly towards the immobile Uchiha, unable to hold back a smirk. Sasuke's eyes widened when he was met with a crimson stare. His eyes were patterned with black circles, connecting and seeming to spiral as they watched him closely. Sasuke felt icy as the stare became more intense, the man starting to move towards him. He stood up; a wickedness just in the movements of his body. He approached Sasuke slowly, fingers lovingly tracing his face. They stung his skin, feeling like the man was lighting his skin on fire with just the gentleness of a touch. Sasuke cried out and the man pulled back, smiling down at him.

"You are so beautiful…" The man muttered. "Beauty as pristine as yours should not exist in the land of mortals…" Again, the skin on skin contact with the man made Sasuke thrash against his bonds, pain entering and hooking into his pores. "Such youth, such grace. The blood of the clan has finally made a body strong enough." He gripped Sasuke's chin harshly, forcing an immobile body up and into a stretched, muscle tearing position. Sasuke's eyes widened as his spine was powerfully bent upwards. He bit down on his lip, teeth chewing the flesh trying to focus his mind off the agony in his back. Blood dripped thickly down his chin, coating the man's hand. He let out a sigh of pleasure, watching fat drop cascade down porcelain skin. "Finally, I am able to touch the flesh of the innocent. The clan has not forsaken me."

He leaned in, giving Sasuke a kiss on his temple. Sasuke twitched at the touch, his skin flushing and burning. His touches were acidic, like he was putting small drops of all over his skin and letting them burn, eating away at him slowly. Sasuke teeth grit together harshly as he started to pant, unable to keep back a scream of pain as the man's tongue started to lap at the blood which was dried against his scalp.

"Is it painful…?" The man's eyes were bright as though they were dripping with fresh blood and mixing into the whites. Sasuke let out a pained pant as he turned his head away, unable to find his voice to protest, though, deep down, he knew it would be useless to do so. "Forgive me, my dearest child, I do not wish to harm you but it is what is dictated. You've given me life afresh and I mean to enjoy it this time; pain is necessary for our sins."

The man leaned in again; this time he started to suck and lap at the blood from Sasuke's lip, making him whine and moan, jerking away from the pain. The saliva on his chin and throat like gasoline fueling the fire of pain rifling through his body making him unable to do anything more than cry out and squirm. Tears fell hotly down his cheeks and the man moaned at the sight of them, wiping them away with long, pale fingers. "W-why?" Sasuke's voice was small, meek against the silence of the room.

"He speaks…" The man's movement ceased as Sasuke turned his head towards him; his crimson eyes having an amused edge to them. "Just as I had feared; you're innocent. How could they send such a delicate kitten into the lion's den?" Sasuke flinched as the hand reached for him again; he made a soft noise of fear in his throat, causing the man to pause, smiling lightly. "Tell me, who is it that allows me to live again? What is your given name, my child?"

Sasuke shivered at the sound of his voice. It sounded too gentle, too caring, as those this man wasn't purposefully doing anything. But Sasuke knew that was a lie. He kept touching him, kept putting his searing fingers on his flesh. His voice, however, betrayed him. He wasn't sure why, but Sasuke felt like those eyes were compelling him to speak. "Sasuke…" He couldn't look this man in the eyes.

"Sasuke…" The man seemed delighted. "My Sasuke…My Salvation…" The man was looming over him, as if he was wondering what to do next. His eyes were glistening with admiration and Sasuke cowered slightly, shuddering against the gaze. "You asked me 'why' correct? The clan must be sending you in blind, then…"

Sasuke turned back, his hair falling over his eyes. The man took great care not to touch him this time as he brushed the bangs out of younger Uchiha's eyes. "Forgive them, Sasuke. They knew I could not accomplish my goal without a willing soul and they've made you so strong…" Sasuke made a weak noise in the back of his throat which came out choked, much like a sob. "No, no…Rejoice. You have given me a new life, sewn my soul back into a tomb of flesh. With a new life I can restore peace to the world."

"Peace?" Sasuke didn't know why he was bothering to question this mysterious man. He had been causing him nothing but pain. Sasuke head was swimming with questions though. He had come here for answers and now he was being assault by this man…

Sasuke could only assume he was some kind of demon.

Where was Naruto when he needed him?

"Yes, yes…" His voice was sultry, seductively sweet as he couldn't help himself, running a finger down Sasuke's cheek. The Uchiha cringed as the touch traced down his neck, causing him to arch up. "When I am finally fully revived, I will bring peace again to this world. I will purify it. And you were sent to be my salvation…"

The man suddenly turned away from Sasuke and the Uchiha trembled, fearful of whatever he could produce next. He picked up something from the small table across from him; it was whatever he had been working on when he had woken up. Sasuke was panting, unable to calm himself down as the man continued to do something he couldn't see. Panic was burning through his chest and bubbling up into his throat making him whine with fear. He had never been this afraid of someone before. This man was unpredictable; Sasuke had no idea what action he was going to take against him.

He turned back around suddenly, a small bottle in hand. Sasuke couldn't suppress the cry of fear; it ached in the back of his throat. "With you, I will save the world." He tilted the bottle against his lips, his cheeks swelling with the liquid. Sasuke closed his eyes as the man pressed his mouth against his. He made sure to touch Sasuke's face as well, causing the Uchiha to cry out, opening his sweet cavern. The liquid filled his mouth, swirled and twirled by the man's tongue. Sasuke immediately started to feel dizzy, his cheeks burning with a sudden heat as he greedily swallowed the liquid. His lips were wet and sticky when the man pulled back, licking the remainder off his own. "To numb your suffering… I am the leader of this clan and I will not allow such a beautiful child to endure such torment." His nose brushed into Sasuke's, lips hovering right above his. "When you go to the Whiteness, tell them Madara sent you." The hotness of Madara's breath tickled Sasuke's lip as he moved in, sealing his mouth over the smaller Uchiha's.

He whined into the kiss, tongue prodding open his already parted lips. He was feeling strangely hot and the man's skin no longer burned when he touched him. Sasuke moaned, his tongue pushing against Madara's. The older Uchiha made a satisfied noise in his throat as his hands descended down his chest, pushing the kimono the younger Uchiha was wearing open. He hand massaged the suppleness of Sasuke's chest causing him to twitch.

Madara grunted when the smaller Uchiha started to nibble and give succulent, sultry licks on his bottom lip. His eyes were coated over, glassy with lust. The medication had done well to numb him, to block out the sense in his head so he would not realize what was happening. Madara smirked into the kiss, suckling the abused bottom lip of his Uchiha companion; it was still coppery with blood. Sasuke moaned, whining incoherently against Madara's lips. He felt his groin twitch at the softness of the voice. It really was too bad for this child; he was sculpted in Uchiha beauty, practically perfect save the fact he did not have eyes burning crimson. But Madara did not need him to be that powerful; he needed the youth in this form. He needed to suck it from the marrow of this Uchiha's bones, to make sure he would not turn back into a corpse.

It was how the world worked. A life in exchange for a life. The clan sent him this one and he would be the sacrificial lamb. He almost wished they had sent him another but this one obviously lacked something that made him undesirable. They wanted Madara back, and so, Uchiha blood needed to be spilled for his soul.

Madara moaned as he felt Sasuke's chakra start to flow more, their kissing filling him with energy. He cracked open his eye, noticing that Sasuke's body was slowly starting to age. When he finished sucking the life out of this child, he would rejoin with the rest of the Uchiha clan, taking his rightful place, once again.

"SASUKE!"

Madara pulled back as a barrage of paper seals littered his skin, causing the ritual between him and Sasuke to break. The younger Uchiha pulled back all of his chakra, flesh filling up and falling into the correct age. He started to pant harshly, sweat beading on his skin, coughing but still looking longingly at Madara. The older Uchiha roared with anger, scanning the room for the interruption. "WHO DARES INTERFERE WITH MY PLANS?!" The paper seals were bursting into flames, filling the room with a brief moment of intense brightness. Madara saw him then, crouching in the doorway, blond hair dirtied. His blue eyes were shining, more paper seals ready to be thrown. Madara started to laugh. The power radiating from the small blond made him overjoyed; he could smell the demonic energy fueling the tiny threat. Madara smirked. "Such good fortune. A Jinchuuriki. The gods are smiling upon me this day; come to me child and face your end! I'll put your powers to good use, little priest."

Naruto's eyes widened as the man took a deep breath in, expelling fire into his direction. He fell backwards, back firmly planted to the floor as the fire sailed above him. It singed the top few strands of hair by his face and the blond held his breath. He had felt this power as soon as he entered the shrine but he didn't think this demon could be as powerful as he was. He had done well at hiding his true presence from the blond priest. Naruto felt his heart sinking, his mind wandering to what the Kyuubi had told him about running. It was far too late to turn back now, though.

Naruto rolled, pressing himself into a wall. He had to do something desperate to give him an opening. There was no way he could fight this demon just as it was. And if the demon inside wouldn't help him, he would call upon his own purity. Naruto took a deep breath, allowing his chakra to build up in his body, wrapping him in protective layers of gold. He needed to be strong to save Sasuke. When he opened his eyes again, the fire had dissipated and he could hear the man from the room heading to the door.

The chance was now.

The blond leapt into the room, using all the strength he could muster and letting his chakra flow rapidly into his fists. The demon didn't seem surprised and grabbed Naruto's fist as it came up. The demon had been faster than Naruto anticipated. He twirled the blond around, slamming his smaller body into the wall by the doorway. He cried out as his face was smashed against the rocks, cheeks scraping and bleeding from the contact.

"An Uzumaki?" The man purred his hand tightening in the blond spikes, pulling his head back. "I've always had such a fondness for that clan. Your bodies are perfectly designed to hold demons and you are obviously no exception." Naruto grunted as his face was slammed roughly back into the wall. He felt blood dripping out of the corner of his lip.

"Madara…" The voice was light and the man behind Naruto relaxed slightly, letting go of Naruto's head. He groaned when the pressure on his scalp was released. The blond turned his head, seeing Sasuke looking at the two of them. His lips were bleeding, puffy and bruised from the man's feral attack against them. Naruto growled. Madara simply tossed him into the opposite wall, cracking it with a sickening thud. "Madara…"

"My, my…" Madara was smirking as he approached Sasuke, fingers lacing into the sweaty bangs. He loomed over the smaller body, planting small kisses all over the Uchiha's face, savoring the sweetness of his heated skin. "Uzumaki, let me finish with this child first and then we can continue to play. He is becoming very impatient."

"Sasuke!" Naruto tried to get up but fell back to his knees; his back and head were throbbing from the earlier impact. Black spots were dancing in his vision. "Sasuke, fight it! He'll kill you."

"He is already mine." Madara said, pleasure tinging in his voice. "You cannot reach him; my eyes have gazed into his own and I have consumed his blood. Our bond is no longer one of clan but of spirit. He is my salvation now and nothing will stop me from consuming him in darkness."

"You know what I think?" A man walked in from the shadows, his hand pressing into the stone. Madara was stunned, completely unable to move. He looked upward, an intricate seal above him. Madara screeched angrily, eyes burning red. "I think if you plan to kill someone, do it. Do not stand around talking about it, you will definitely lose your chance."

"Treacherous blood! You cannot keep me here! It is my destiny to have that child." Madara was screaming it at the top of his lungs, the shrine's inner walls shuffling and starting to collapse with the rumbling of Madara's rage. Naruto coughed as clouds of dirt dropped down on top of him. "I WILL HAVE HIM!"

The man walked in farther, helping Naruto off the ground. He wore a hood over his face and his cloak was long, obscuring most of his body. "Come along, now. We must get that child out of here." Naruto wavered on his feet and the man clicked his tongue. "I will free him of his bonds; heal yourself while there is still time. That seal cannot hold forever."

Naruto nodded, still wary of this man and his sudden appearance. But he seemed to want to help them. For now, Naruto decided, he would trust him. Saving Sasuke was all Naruto's mind could process now and that was all he could really ask for from this man.

Sasuke's head was still swimming, not really grasping what was happening around him. He just wanted to continue kissing Madara; it had felt good, like his nerves were pulsing with fire, pooling magma throughout his veins. A hooded man approached him, tugging and at his restraints. Sasuke tried to focus but his head was too fuzzy and he was dizzy with pleasure.

"Damn it…Sealed down." The man muttered. "They'll need to be removed."

"Is there a problem?" Naruto limped over to where Sasuke was lying down and his eyes widened a little.

"Naruto…Am I dreaming?" The blond leaned over Sasuke, petting his cheek gently. "That feels good."

"What did he do to Sasuke? Do you know?" Naruto's blue eyes were bright with concern.

The hooded man glanced up. "Yes, but now is not the time to explain. You..." He suddenly stopped pulling at the small chains, looking Naruto over for a couple seconds. "You're a Jinchuuriki, correct?"

"Yes…" Naruto became suspicious at the question, eyes narrowing.

"Good, good." The man replied. "I am going to require your assistance. The lock on his right arm, use your power to break it free. The left lock, I will burn through."

Naruto nodded, his body slowly covering in the dark red chakra. Sasuke just watched as the arms sprung from Naruto's back, the blond was looking at the binding, his aura gripping the metal harshly, yanking it free from the marble. After the second was burned away, Naruto picked up Sasuke's body from the table, noticing that the shackles were still on his wrists. He supposed they could deal with them later though; they had no time to waste, the building was starting to collapse even more as Madara's immoble form fumed. His eyes were alight with fury as Naruto clutched Sasuke close.

Madara watched the three of them as they hurried out the door, the seal still holding him in place. They would probably get a few hour head start as the shrine slowly collapsed. He would have to wait until the seal broke down before he could move again. But when he was finally free, he would capture that Uchiha and he would suck away his life.

Madara dark laughed reverberated through the catacombs, chasing the hooded man and Naruto as they maneuvered through the dilapidated shrine.

The hooded man knew exactly where he was going and Naruto was thankful for that. The only reason he had found the room at all was mostly due to good luck and a bit of well-used tracking. But he had been in a hurry so he hadn't taken in much of the surroundings his first time through.

Sasuke was clutching to him, breathing hotly against the blond's neck. Naruto wrapped his arms even tighter around the raven. He had almost lost him to that mysterious demon and the thought of it made Naruto's stomach churn. Sasuke was completely helpless against him. He hated demons for that. Humans could barely raise an attack against them and demons always took such great pleasure in tormenting them.

"This way." The hooded man's voice was somewhat muffled by the rocks crumbling and falling around them. Naruto leapt through a small opening in the wall, finding that they were obscured by the night. He took a deep breath, sighing it out with relief. "Come, I will escort you to the village. He needs immediate healing."

Naruto took a step back, pressing Sasuke even closer into his body so that their clothes barely separated them. "As much as I would like to offer you my thanks for helping Sasuke, I do not fully believe that you are of trustable circumstance. How did you find us?"

The hooded man sighed, hand reaching up as tugging away at the fabric around his face. His hair was just as dark as the night, eyes shining with crimson, elevating the paleness of his skin to that of the moon; much like the man in the shrine, Naruto noted. But his hair wasn't as spiked, nor did he exude such a menacing aura. "I am of Uchiha blood, priest. I will give you all the answers you seek but first we must get him to safety."

Naruto begrudgingly nodded.  
-

Sasuke screamed loudly, Tsunade's hands glowing green as she held them over his heart. He had to be held down by both of her assistants and Naruto. The Uchiha man Naruto had met in the shrine just watched from the corner of the room, frowning. Sasuke kept squirming and screaming loudly, pain near unbearable as he tried to free himself. "PLEASE!" Sasuke was begging, his vision blurry as it was obscured by his own tears. "PLEASE STOP!"

"Naruto, hold him tighter!" Tsunade yelled, her eyes shining with determination. "Just a few more moments, Sasuke. We will be done soon."

A black sludge started to press upwards at the skin over Sasuke's heart, slowly oozing out of his pores and spilling down the pale chest. Sasuke was crying out even louder, his skin stretching unnaturally over the area. His hands were gripped into the sheets of the bed he was lying on, muscles so taught in his hands and arms that it looked like they were tearing from the force. Saliva dripped down the sides of his mouth, dribbling into a small puddle on the pillow. He was crying too, tears falling in heavy drops down his cheeks. "AHHHH! STOP!"

"Sakura, I need a blade, now!" Tsunade yelled to her right. The pink haired girl nodded her head. The ooze was balling itself up underneath Sasuke's skin, pulling upward, wanting to be freed. The girl's grip on Sasuke's arm slackened as she reached behind her, grabbing a small blade. Sasuke immediately wrenched his arm free of Sakura's hold, reaching over to the other assistant and punching her with all of his strength. She remained firm in her hold though, despite the blood streaming down from her nose.

The Uchiha man in the corner moved quickly stepping down onto Sasuke's arm. The blade was passed between Tsunade and Sakura and the blond woman quickly cut the skin open, the wound popping with the black ooze. Sasuke calmed down near immediately, his breath coming out in harsh pants, saliva and tears still leaking out of his face. Tsunade was panting, teeth gritting as she glared up at Naruto. "What happened in that shrine, Naruto?! Sasuke is supposed to be human and his soul has been severely darkened."

"If anything, this is your fault Tsunade!" Naruto yelled back, eyes expressively bright with his anger. "You made us believe there would be information there! Sasuke has been befallen because of your misguidance."

The Uchiha clicked his tongue, removing his foot from the smaller Uchiha's arm. "Aniki…" All of them turned towards Sasuke as his fingers reached out weakly, grabbing the standing man's cape, tugging it gently. "Itachi, please, don't go." The Uchiha's eyes widened as he crouched, grabbing Sasuke gently and looking over his face.

"Tell me, priest, is this Uchiha a prophet?" The man mumbled watching as Sasuke's eyes slowly started to close.

He turned his gaze towards Naruto but Tsunade cleared her throat. "Sakura, Shizune, you may go home, now. I will take care of him tonight." The two of them looked between each other, nodding as they exited the room, muttering their goodbyes. Tsunade's warm eyes flicked up to the Uchiha, who was back to admiring the other boy's face with familiar kindness. "We believe that he is an anachronism…As such, he is from the future."

"Hn." The man let go of Sasuke's face, letting it hit the pillow with a soft thud. "It explains why he was foolish enough to enter that shrine…"

"Forgive me, I had misguided him and Naruto into that shrine, into that demon's den." Tsunade spit out the word demon, fists clenched at her sides.

"Why do you believe Sasuke to be prophetic blood?" Naruto muttered, looking down at the mats on the floor.

"He was able to speak my name without me giving it."

"Perhaps he knows your reincarnation as well." Tsunade suggested. "For now, let us converse in the next room. I will meet you there after I tend to the wound on his chest. Naruto; hospitality please."

Naruto nodded, standing up from the floor, motioning for Itachi to follow him. The door clunked softly behind them.

"He called you 'older brother'…in very affectionate terms…" Naruto said, giving Itachi a sideways glance.

"Yes, indeed he did."

The silence between them was thick, nearly palpable. Naruto twitched with awkwardness.

"What did that demon do to Sasuke? Will he…pass on?" Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly, feeling a softness in his heart at the blond's reluctance to say 'die'. He found it quite sad; the blond had already become attached to the now cursed Uchiha child.

Itachi looked over at the blond as he slid open a large paper door, allowing the Uchiha to enter first. Naruto entered after, closing the screen behind him. "I cannot say whether or not Sasuke will die."

Naruto's face was scrunched with hurt as he started to tend to the small fire in the middle of the room, bringing it back to a small roar. He filled a kettle with water from a bucket, trying not to face Itachi with eyes burning blue with sorrow. "When we are rejoined by Tsunade, I will explain more to you, priest. There is still hope, I assure you."

The blond's smile was gentle on his lips; sorrow still shone through the oceanic blues, however. Itachi took a seat, nestling himself between the fire and the wall as Naruto set the kettle down onto the fire. After a few moments of silence, they were joined by Tsunade, whose brow was furrowed with worry. "He is sleeping peacefully at the moment but after our talk I will attend to him further." Tsunade paced to the other side of the room, looking fretfully down at the tea cups on the small table. She actually seemed a bit sullen after the event and Naruto sent her a sympathetic look. "Please, if you would, tell us what we might be able to do for Sasuke…"

Itachi cleared his throat. "You cannot do more than this, I'm afraid." Tsunade and Naruto both tensed at the Uchiha's softly spoken words. The kettle started to whistle and Tsunade moved towards it, pulling it off the fire, her face trying to remain stoic. "I felt that you, young priest, interrupted the ritual between Sasuke and Madara…"

Tsunade broke one of the tea cups catching everyone attention. They turned their heads towards the blond woman; she was shaking as she slowly peered over her shoulder towards Itachi. "…Madara? As in the old clan leader, Uchiha Madara?"

"Yes, the very same, unfortunately. Sasuke's presence within the shrine awoke him." Itachi's eyes casted towards the fire; the shadows danced on his face, making the crimson of his eyes look even more striking in the mock darkness. "The clan was foolish in the times Madara was alive, placing a curse upon him which could only be undone with Uchiha blood. We had no intentions upon reawakening Madara, however. Which was why the barrier around the shrine was placed, so all Uchihas would know if the taboo was being broken."

Naruto felt heat in his cheeks at that comment. "Forgive me…I was the one who broke through the barrier."

Itachi shook his head good-naturedly, smiling. "There was no way for you to possess information about Madara's burial place. The Uchiha are also partly to blame for this…" Tsunade had recovered somewhat from her initial shock, handing Itachi and Naruto their tea before retrieving a spare cup from a small cabinet above the table. "We kept it a clan secret, allowing the shrine to slowly die out. We hoped when it fell, Madara would forever remained buried, slowly eroded by time."

"I felt his evil presence there…I allowed Sasuke to go inside even though I was apprehensive." Naruto's fists clenched into the fabric of his hakama.

"Do not blame yourself for this." Itachi said soothingly. "Even if you had left the shrine without mishap, Madara would have reawake just smelling Sasuke inside. The problem does not lie within errors made by you or Sasuke; what is to be focused on is that Uchiha Madara is alive now and he wants very much to have Sasuke back."

Itachi took a sip of his tea, letting out a sigh. "Madara and he have made a pact…One forged in blood, much like that you would make with a demon. There was no doubt that he has tasted Sasuke's blood but as I said before, there is still hope, because you, Naruto, interrupted the ritual."

"What kind of ritual did he perform? I have been a healer for many years and I have never seen such a disgusting sickness…" Tsunade took a seat next to Naruto; she had been listening thoughtfully to the Uchiha's words for the bulk of the conversation.

"That black ooze was decay." Itachi answered quickly. "Madara's body had broken down very much in the past fifty years and he was trading Sasuke's youth and life to return his own. He was trying to remove Sasuke's life force from his body. One life for another. Sasuke was to take Madara's place in the afterlife. If he had succeeded, it would have effectively sealed himself inside the body which was reborn by young Uchiha blood."

"Is that…" Naruto paused, his face flushed as he thought about Madara leaning over Sasuke, their tongue passing into each other's mouths. "Is that why they were kissing?"

"Yes…" Itachi muttered softly, sighing once again at the end. "I'm afraid that is it a very effective way to extract Sasuke's youth. Engaging in sins of the body, especially between blood, is quite demonic. It gave Madara much strength." Naruto and Tsunade both frowned at the thought. "But that is not all, it is for…" Itachi turned his head briefly away, unconsciously chewing his bottom lip slightly. "The connection between them in strengthened to that of physical dependence. Sasuke will crave for Madara, until he is put back into the ground. Also, since the ritual was not completed, he will not be able to resist Madara either; if they are present together, that is."

"Kami save us…" Tsunade said under her breath.

"But, if you keep Sasuke away from Madara long enough…Madara will die again. His body is, as we speak, already breaking back down." Itachi said. "It will become your duty to protect Sasuke from Madara…"

Tsunade stood up. "I will go request more guards around the village." She looked towards Itachi. "If you would like, you may stay here for the night."

"Thank you for your hospitality, Tsunade." Itachi said with a slight bow. "I wish to speak with the Uchiha child when he awakens so I would very much appreciate staying here." Tsunade nodded as she walked to the screen, opening and shutting it with a small thud.

Naruto's eyes were shining as he turned his head towards Itachi. "What, exactly, would you like to speak with Sasuke about?"

"How to save his soul."

**That's where I'm going to end it for today! I know things are starting to heat up already! Cause Madara is super duper evil and I LOVE IT. **

**Sasuke: Why do bad things always happen to me?  
Me: Uchiha blood, yo.  
Naruto: you know, I half-expected Orochimaru to be the main villain in this story.  
Me: -snickers- oh ho, ho. We have yet to begun to play, Naruto. If you think he won't show up for Uchiha D eventually, you'll be sorely mistaken.  
Sasuke: Oh, fantastic.  
Me: this was Hitoko-sama. **


End file.
